Fairy Godmother
by bjames238
Summary: Elena's happily married...but there's something she wants. Guess its a job for fairy godmother Bonnie to step in. Stefan/Elena Bonnie and Elena friendship. Other couples to be announced.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Godmother**

_The Vampire Diaries Futurish_

_Summary: Elena's happily married...but there's something she wants. Guess its a job for fairy godmother Bonnie to step in. Stefan/Elena; Bonnie and Elena friendship. Other couples to be announced. Set in a future a few years after season 2. Bonnie, Elena, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt are seniors in college. Jeremy's a junior in college. Jenna's a psychologist and Alaric's still a history teacher. Rose and Klaus and Elijah and Jules are dead, Damon's nowhere to be found, and the rest are just living their lives._

Author's note. I have a few more chapters of this done I just wanted to post the prologue and see how well it's taken. More chapters to be uploaded in the next week. Any questions or concerns let me know. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or it's characters in any way.

**Prologue: **

When Bonnie came home that day from class there was a message on her phone. Setting her bag down on the armchair next to the phone she pushed the message button:

_"Hey Bon, it's Elena. I know you had class today but I'm just really overwhelmed right now and I could use some best friend time..."_

There was a pause and for a moment Bonnie thought she heard sniffling.

_"Call me when you get a chance and we'll go have coffee at the Grill or something."_

The machine beeped and Bonnie frowned, deleting the message. She'd just seen Elena earlier that morning when they'd visited Jenna in the hospital while she recovered from an appendicitis surgery a few days ago. What could have possibly happened in six hours? She dialed Elena's cell phone and waited for her friend to pick up.

"Bonnie?" Elena said. Again with the sniffling. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, I got your message. What's wrong? Are you two okay? Is it Jeremy? Jenna?"

"We're all fine . . . I just need, I don't know. I need to talk something out." Elena said, her voice starting to calm down. Bonnie calmed down too. "Can you come to the boarding house now?"

"Sure," Bonnie said, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Bonnie," Elena sniffled again.

"No problem, Elena," Bonnie said. They both hung up the phones and five minutes later Bonnie was out the door. She texted a quick apology to her husband saying she was with his sister and wouldn't make their reservation.

When she was almost to the boarding house, she got a text from Elena to come right up the stairs. As her SUV parked next to Elena's hybrid she noticed that Stefan's Jeep wasn't in the driveway. Hmm.

Her car off, she grabbed her keys and rushed into the house. A few seconds after the door shut she heard Elena shout, "I'm in my room..."

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted back, rushing up the stairs to Elena and Stefan's room. "Elena, what—" She faltered, sighing, when she saw her best friend curled up on the floor. Elena leaned against the bed, a blanket wrapped around her arms and an open photo album on her lap. There was a half-empty box of tissue a few inches away from her. When Bonnie looked Elena in the eye, the tears worsened.

Bonnie had already figured out from the snifflies over the phone that Elena was or had been crying . . . but looking at her now she'd never seen eyes so red and teary. She abandoned her coat and purse on the floor, enveloping her best friend-quasi sister into a hug. Elena sobbed into her shoulder.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie said, "Did you and Stefan have a fight?"

The reply was a muffled "No." Or, Bonnie was pretty sure that was what she said. It was hard to understand her through the tears. Bonnie was quiet for awhile, giving Elena time to cry it all out.

After a few minutes Elena calmed down, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. A few more minutes later, and Elena whispered through a stuffy nose: "It was Katherine."

Bonnie wasn't expecting that. "Sweetie, Katherine's dead. Well, at least as dead as one can be when they're desecrating in a sealed tomb underground."

"I know that," Elena sniffled, wiping her nose again. "But she's right. She always has been. She's a psychotic, manipulative, slutty bitch but she's right."

"Okay, I'm lost," Bonnie said.

"Do you remember back in senior year when we were just dealing with Katherine and she had Caroline spying on us?" Bonnie nodded. "She made her tell me all these things about how Stefan and I were doomed . . ."

"Yeah, I'm still not following," Bonnie said. "What does that have to do with today? It's been years."

Elena sighed, sitting up slighty, "She's right, Bonnie."

Bonnie's face dropped, "Are you leaving Stefan?"

"No!" Elena shook her head, "Never. I love Stefan and I meant what I said in those vows. I wanna be with him forever."

"So what's the problem?" Bonnie was confused.

Elena hugged herself, "I want a baby, Bonnie."

"Oh," Bonnie said. It finally clicked. "But I thought you said you didn't need one and being with Stefan is enough."

"It is," Elena said, "But . . . Jenna and Ric have little Zoe Lynn and Caroline and Tyler just adopted Dillion Matthew . . . and you—"

"Me?" Bonnie said, "I don't have any kids."

"But you will," Elena sighed. "You can."

"So just adopt," Bonnie said. "Or . . . get a donor. You can still have a baby, Elena."

A beeping noise broke the tension in the room. Bonnie pulled out her cell phone. It was a text from Jeremy: _U ok babe?_

She texted back: _Ya w/ Elena._

"You should go," Elena wrapped the blanket tighter around her arms. "Don't you have plans with Jeremy tonight?"

"We post-poned them," Bonnie told her—not telling her it was because of her that they cancelled their plans. They could always go out another night. "He had some homework to do so you've got me all night." Elena nodded, sniffling. Bonnie wanted to get some more information out of her about what upset her but she also didn't want to get her started again. "Hey, how about a girls night? Trashy movies, wine, junk food, chocolate . . . what do ya say?"

Elena smiled, just a little. "Sounds like fun."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

A few hours later when they heard Stefan come in the door, they were both totally and completely drunk.

"Stefan!" Elena giggled, her words slurred. She stumbled over to her hubby and jumped up in his arms.

"Hi," Stefan laughed, holding on to her. Laughing as she whispered loving and very naughty things in his ears. "Are we having fun?"

"Loads!" Bonnie snorted, laughing. Elena looked up, laughing even harder.

"I can see that," Stefan set his wife gently on the floor. Elena jumped up on the couch and bounced up and down. Bonnie threw a pillow at her and she collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles.

"I hate to spoil the fun . . . but Elena we should be getting to bed." Elena's lip retreated to a pout. "Ric called earlier and said they're releasing Jenna early tomorrow so he'll be dropping Zoe off at about six in the morning."

"What time is it now?" Elena slurred.

"One in the morning," Stefan replied. Elena whined.

"Damn . . ." Bonnie giggled, "It's late. I should go. Jeremy's pr-probably w-wondering what's taking m-me so long."

"I'll call him and tell him you're sleeping in the guest room." Stefan said. Bonnie nodded. "Why don't you two head up? I'll clean this up." He gestured at the chip-strewn, wine-spilled, feathers from pillows mess that plagued the living room.

Elena giggled, "I love you, Stefan." She collided with him for another hug—this one very handsy.

"Love you too," Stefan kissed her. Then the two girls giggled and stumbled up the stairs. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey Jeremy . . . your wife's gonna stay here for the night, okay? Tipsy? Hmm...I'd say loaded."

He heard the girls giggle from up the stairs.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The next morning, Bonnie's head felt like it was going to explode. "Ugh . . ." She turned over and instantly regretted it . . . a nauseous dizzy sensation made _everything_ spin.

A door opened—not a pleasant sound, fyi, when your head is on fire—and she heard the pitter-patter of little feet. Ugh and light shined on her face . . . ow . . .

"Bonnie!" Along with the pain of a tiny body jumping on her was the screaming in her ears. "Aunt Bonnie wake up!" Oh god . . . Bonnie felt like she was gonna puke . . .

"Zoe, come here sweetie. Let Auntie Bonnie sleep."

Zoe? Honestly neither of the voices sounded even at all human through the fog in her brain.

"Okay . . ." The bouncing on top of her ceased and the bed shifted. Zoe must have got off the bed. "Why is Auntie Bonnie still sleepin'? It's daytime. Doesn't she wanna play with me?"

"I'm sure she would love to play with you when she's more awake and feels better." The other voice was starting to clear up. Sorta.

"She sick?" Zoe's little voice said.

"Sort of . . . it's hard to explain." Now she knew who it was . . . it was Elena. But shouldn't she have as much as of a hangover as Bonnie herself did?

Bonnie sat up . . . but the rushing in her head made her drop her head forward. "Ugh..."

"How ya feelin' Bon?" Elena laughed. Zoe giggled.

"I hate you . . ." Bonnie groaned. Elena laughed again.

"Zoe, sweetie, why don't you go ask Uncle Stefan to make you some lunch?"

"'Kay," The little girl ran out the door and down the stairs.

There was a shifting on the bed. Elena must have sat down. Bonnie tried—very slowly—to lift her head again. Thankfully this time she was succesful. "I hate you." Bonnie said again. "Why isn't your head pounding like mine?"  
Elena shrugged, blushing. "I dunno. Maybe I can just handle my alcohol better than you can."

Bonnie wasn't convinced, "Not buying it. In high school you always had hangovers after those parties we always went to."

Elena blushed again, "Um . . . maybe let's just say that there are perks to having a vampire husband." Elena's cheeks were still bright pink. Bonnie though about it. Then . . .

"Ew . . . so don't wanna know . . ." she covered her mouth, willing the vomit to stop rising in her throat.

"Well . . ." Elena continued blushing.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you're not as upset as you were yesterday. I guess my plan worked . . . and apparently Stefan helped too."

Elena smiled but Bonnie could tell she was still thinking about yesterday. Despite the screaming headache, Bonnie knew it was time to finish their conversation from the day before.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked.

Elena blinked, sighing, "Not really. But the talking and the drinking and . . . Stefan . . . helped. And Zoe too. I like babysitting her." Speaking of the cutie, Zoe came running into the room. She jumped on the bed, and Elena grabbed her in a hug. "Hi cutie. Is Uncle Stefan making your lunch?"

"Yep," Zoe nodded. "He silly. He drops things."

"Stefan, drop things?" Bonnie said. "Guess he's getting clumsly in his old age."

"What you talking about?" Zoe asked. She was always curious about everything.

"I was just asking your Auntie Elena if she was done being sad."

"Why you sad, Auntie 'Lena?" Zoe looked up, her eyes too worried for her almost four year old self.

"It's nothing, okay," Elena said. She gave Bonnie a pointed look. She sighed. "Auntie Elena was just sad because there was something I wanted but didn't know how to get." Zoe kinked her eyebrow, obviously not understanding what her 'auntie lena' said.

"Zoe! Your spaghettios are done!" Stefan called from downstairs.

Zoe looked toward the door, a smile on her face. Bonnie and Elena smiled too. "You hear that kiddo? Go on, go eat your 'sgettios." Elena put her on the floor and she ran out of the room.

"Back to what we were talking about . . ." Bonnie said. Elena's smile disappeared. "What was that about yesterday?"

"I told you," Elena sighed, "I want a baby."

"Right, and I'm still not sure why you don't think you can get it." Bonnie said. "Caroline and Tyler did it."

"I've been thinking about it and . . . I think it's important that the Petrova bloodline continues. I'm the last of the line." Elena said. "What if something goes wrong and Petrova blood is needed again? What if Klaus comes back? Elijah did when Damon killed him the first time."

"Have you talked to Stefan about this?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head. "You're the first person I've talked to about this."

"Well, I don't disagree," Bonnie said. "But I do think that Klaus is really gone. It's over." Bonnie said. "We haven't had a vampire or werewolf problem in Mystic Falls since."

Elena silently agreed, but . . .

"You want the Salvatore line to continue as well," Bonnie said quietly.

Elena nodded, looking down at the bed. "He died before he got to do any of that. Katherine robbed him of that . . . and I wanna give it back to him."

Bonnie completely understood.

Elena sighed, "I guess, though, that I'll just have to settle with adoption or something like that."

"Yeah, he'll love you and any kid you adopt just as much," Bonnie said.

"I know he will," Elena smiled. "That's what I love about him . . ." Bonnie started thinking about Jeremy and babies . . . "I think I'm gonna head downstairs. Kiss Stefan . . . and have lunch with my godchild." Bonnie nodded.

As Elena floated downstairs, the gears began to turn in Bonnie's hungover but still functioning mind . . .

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Making Or Breaking Plans

Fairy Godmother

Chapter One: Making Or Breaking Plans

Jeremy opened the front door, putting his backpack on the floor. As he looked up, a figure wrapped their arms around him, kissing him senseless.

When she pulled back—both of them gasping for breath—he smiled. "Hi honey, I'm home."

Bonnie was all smiles. He could tell she was about to burst. "How was class?"

"Fine," Jeremy said. "I got an A on that physics paper."

Bonnie hugged him again, "Congratulations, I knew you could do it."

He kissed her. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "So . . . how was your day?"

Bonnie sat up, looked at him for a moment, then it was like the floodgates burst. "I am a total genius! And the best friend ever!"  
"Okay . . ." Jeremy chuckled.

"First I went to Stefan and Elena's yesterday because Elena called and was upset. Then we talked and I found out why she was sad then we drank and went to bed and then this morning I woke up with a killer headache . . . Not much fun. Then Zoe almost made me puke and we talked some more and—"

"Hey, Bon, calm down," Jeremy said.

Bonnie took a deep breath, exhaling. Her words were slow. "I know exactly what I want to get Stefan and Elena for their anniversary."

"I thought we were gonna get them that kitchen set . . ." Jeremy said.

Bonnie shook her head, "Trust me, this is a million times better." Bonnie smiled.

"Okay, lay it on me," Jeremy said, "What this amazing gift?"

Bonnie giggled, "A baby!"

"Wait, what?" Jeremy sat up straighter. "You do know that they do that themselves, right?"

"Not really," Bonnie shrugged, "Stefan's a vampire, remember? He can't have kids."

"So they'll adopt," Jeremy said.

"I've got something else in mind," Bonnie told him all about her masterplan and how they were going to execute it.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

The next day Stefan and Elena closed the door and watched out the front windows as Ric drove away with Zoe. They kept Zoe on extra day to give Jenna and Ric time to adjust before they brought their bundles of energy home.

Once Ric's car was gone and view, Elena yawned as she leaned into Stefan's chest. "Ugh, I dunno how they do that all the time. I'm _exhausted_."

"Do you have class today?" Stefan sked her. She shook her head.

"Professor Woodwynd had to go give a lecture at another college so we have the day off," Elena said.

They collapsed on the couch, Elena beside him and her head resting over his chest. Stefan took hold of her hand and she snuggled closer into him.

"We should stay here all day," Elena closed her eyes, smelling his cologne. He used the Patrick Dempsey brand which was kinda funny . . . but she had to admit he _was_ mcdreamy in his own right so it fit.

"I would love to . . . but there are some things I have to do today in a little bit," Stefan said. Elena whined. "Sorry, hun, but I promised Tyler I would help him today."

Elena sighed, "That's too bad . . . 'cause I we could celebrate our anniversary early . . ." She rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips. She unbuttoned his shirt, ". . . all day and all night . . ."

A smirk grew on Stefan's face. Elena giggled, whispering something in his ear. "Well, maybe I can call Tyler and tell him we can do it tomorrow . . ."

Elena nodded, smiling furiously. He stood up, picked her up, and used his vampire speed to race them up the stairs to their bedroom . . .

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2: Happy Anniversary Part 1

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Two: Happy Anniversary Part 1

Jeremy walked over to the passenger door and opened the door for his wife. Bonnie got out, giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks, babe."

"Anything for my lady," Jeremy kissed her back, closing her car door. Arm in arm they walked up the path to the Salvatore house. "You nervous?"

"Kinda," Bonnie said, "I know they want this . . . I just hope they're not mad about the way we're doing it."

"I think once they get over the initial shock they'll be so happy they won't care," Jeremy said. "I know my sister. She'll probably name you godmother."

"Okay, so we've got everything set up. Anything else we need to talk about before we enter a house of super-hearing vampires?"

He stopped, turning to look at her. He put his hands on either side of her head. "I love you. This is a beyond amazing thing you're doing for my sister and her husband." He kissed her again and they continued toward the house.

Jeremy pulled on the string for the bell. A few moments later, the door opened and Caroline appeared, "Hey guys, you're just in time. Elena's almost done with the food." They stepped through and Caroline took their coats. Bonnie kept her purse though. "Everyone's in the living room." Caroline disappeared upstairs but appeared after a few seconds without their coats. Jeremy and Bonnie, holding hands, followed Caroline into the living room.

Four year old Dillion Lockwood was playing with linkin logs on the floor near his parents. Caroline took her seat next to Tyler on the couch and he handed her her glass. Stefan and Elena lounged together on the recliner. Jenna and Alaric were on the other couch with a sleeping Zoe sprawled out on both of them.

"Hi guys," Bonnie said. Everyone looked up, waving and saying hi.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," Jeremy said. "We had to drop off Bonnie's paper at the school."

"That's okay," Jenna said, "You haven't missed much. Just Zoe running around like a little pygmie on steriods."

"Tired herself out, huh?" Bonnie chuckled. She and Jeremy joined Tyler and Caroline on the couch. Bonnie set her purse on the ground beside her.

"As usual," Elena said. Everyone chuckled.

"And . . . Damon sent a post card from Romania. He won't be back for a few months. Possibly more," Stefan said.

"Oh," Bonnie said. Damon hadn't been in Mystic Fall for years. After they'd had to stake Rose to put her out of her misery—and save Elena from her—the once rebellious vampire fled. They got a post card here or there so they'd know he was still alive...but other than that Damon was practically non-existent in their lives. He hadn't even been around when they defeated Klaus.

"Caroline, you said something about food?" Jeremy said.

"We figured we'd wait until you guys got here and have Stefan and Elena open their anniversary gifts first," Tyler said.

"Cool," Jeremy said.

"Us first," Bonnie dug through her purse, pulling out a thick envelope and a medium sized box. She handed it over to Elena.

"Oooh...I wonder what it is!" Elena squealed. She handed the box to Stefan to open. She ripped open the envelope . . . to find a brochure, two plane tickets, and a greeting card. She giggled, opening the card to read it. 'Stefan and Elena: Happy first anniversary . . . take a second honeymoon! Enclosed are two plane tickets to Paris and a brochure to the hotel we booked you at for a week. Have fun, Bonnie and Jeremy." Elena squealed again, hugging her brother and sister in law.

"That's really thoughtful of you guys," Stefan said as he opened the box. It was a box of chocolates.

"What are those?" Elena asked.

"_Honeymoon Sweets_," Jeremy said.

"Ya, the guy at the chocolate shop said they're supposed to be good luck for many years of marriage." Bonnie said. "It sounded weird but I thought it was, well, sweet."

"It is," Elena giggled, nodding.

"But you can only eat them during your honeymoon," Bonnie said, "We realize this isn't technically your really honeymoon . . ."

"It's still pretty cool," Stefan said.

"Thanks, you guys," Elena hugged them again. "I love it."

The rest of them passed out their gifts to the one-year-wed couple. They received a candle set and serving dish from Jenna and Ric. From Tyler and Caroline they got a fancy set of glasses and a bottle of very nice—very _old_- wine. "From my dad's old collection," Tyler said.

Stefan and Elena thanked their friends and they went into the dining room to eat.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

_Three weeks later . . ._

"You guys ready for some fun?" Jeremy asked his brother-in-law and sister as they gathered they luggage from the car.

"Definitely," Elena smiled, kissing Stefan. "It'll feel good to just take a week off from school and work and everything and just be with my husband."

"I second that," Stefan smiled.

Bonnie laughed, "If you guys even make it out of the hotel room," Jeremy and Stefan laughed while Elena blushed. "I'll take that as a yes."

They all walked into the airport and Stefan and Elena checked in.. About half an hour later, the attendants were announcing final boarding call.

Elena hugged first Bonnie then Jeremy, "Thanks again for this guys. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"I'm pretty sure we do," Bonnie smiled, giving her husband a pointed look. He too, smiled. Stefan hugged Bonnie, shook Jeremy hand, and he and Elena got onto the plane.

Bonnie and Jeremy watched as their friends plane picked up off the ground and flew away. "It's done." Bonnie leaned into Jeremy's shoulder.

"And they're gonna call us when they get checked into the hotel?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded. They started walking back to the car, their arms around each other. "I'll convince her to eat the chocolates . . . then I'll do my thing and I can guarantee they won't leave their hotel for at least three days."

"Okay . . . ew," Jeremy made a face.

"Yeah, the visual isn't exactly cake for me either . . ." Bonnie scrunched her nose. "But if it means I get to be an aunt—I'll deal with it."

"I guess so," Jeremy shrugged. This was his least favorite part of the plan . . . knowing exactly what his sister and brother-in-law were doing . . . yuck.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Anniversary Part 2

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Three: Happy Anniversary Part 2

A week later when Bonnie picked up the two-some from the airport, they were noticeably more attached at the hip. Bonnie could barely conceal her smile and she couldn't stop thinking about what the next few months would hold.

"There's the 'newlyweds'!" Bonnie teased, laughing, as Stefan and Elena walked up to her with their luggage. Despite the load, they were smiling like fools and holding hands.

Elena, in particular, was grinning from ear to ear, "You are the best friend ever!"

"I take it you had fun?" Bonnie said.

"More than we should be allowed," Stefan was gazing at Elena. "Those chocolates were amazing, by the way."

_I bet they were_, Bonnie though, chuckling to herself. "That's good."

"Really good," Elena blushed.

"So . . . we know you're probably tired but Jeremy and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. "Um . . . sure."

"Cool," Bonnie said. "So . . . I'll drop you two off at the boarding house and we'll meet back at our house at, um, seven later?"

"That sounds great," Stefan said. Elena nodded.

They got out to Bonnie's car. "How was the trip? See any sites?"

Again they looked at each other, "Um...we saw the Eiffel Tower from our hotel room," Elena said.

_Excellent_ . . . Bonnie thought, hiding another smile as she drove off.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Jeremy set the last dinner plate on the dining room table when the doorbell rang. He called up the stairs. "Bon, they're here!"

"Coming!" Bonnie shouted back.

Jeremy looked at his watch. 7:45 pm. He shook his head, chuckling. _Guess those chocolates Bonnie made and spelled worked a little too well_ . . .

He opened the door, "Hey guys, welcome back." He hugged his sister and shook his brother-in-law's hand. "Bonnie said you had fun."

"We sure did," Elena said, blushing, "So . . . how have things been here?"

"Usual," Jeremy shrugged, "Zoe lost a tooth. Dillion scraped a was pretty much it." He took their coats and hung them up in the closet."

They went and sat in the living room. Elena and Stefan on the couch and Jeremy on the reclinder.

Bonnie came into the room carrying a medium sized square gift-wrapped box. "Present!"

"What?" Elena said. "More presents?"  
Bonnie set the box on Elena's lap and sat down on the arm of the recliner next to Jeremy. "Yes. This is actually your main present."

"Something bigger than a week long trip in Paris?" Stefan said.

"Not bigger . . . just longer," Jeremy said. "You could even say it'll last you a lifetime."

Bonnie nodded, smiling. She held Jeremy's hand in her own. "Trust me, it's better than a week in Paris. Open it!" She squealed.

"Okay," Elena chuckled, uncerimoniously ripping at the wrapper. The paper gone, she unfolded the top. She pushed the tissue paper aside . . . and frowned. Bonnie and Jeremy smiled.

"What is it?" Stefan said, reaching for the box.

Elena reached into the box and started pulling something out. "This isn't funny, Bonnie. That conversation was between you and me."

"Now it's between you and Stefan," Bonnie smiled, shrugging.

"What am I missing?" Stefan said. Elena stopped lifting her hand.

Elena turned to her husband. "I told Bonnie about some feelings that I've been having. I was going to tell you, I swear."

"What is it?" Stefan pulled the object out of the box. Elena gasped. His mouth dropped. It was a white onsie. "Oh."

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Ruse

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Four: The Truth Behind The Ruse

"What is it?" Stefan pulled the object out of the box. Elena gasped. His mouth dropped. It was a white onsie. "Oh."

The room was silent.

Bonnie and Jeremy just stared. They hadn't even had a chance to explain yet and already the reaction was bad.

"Stefan . . ." Elena started.

"Um . . ." Stefan cut her off.

"We can explain," Jeremy blurted out. Both Stefan and Elena looked at him. Bonnie started to open her mouth.

"There is a _really_ good explanation behind all of this," Bonnie said.

Elena didn't look happy. Stefan looked confused.

"Take out the rest of the items in the box." Bonnie said. They seemed hesitant. "Go ahead."

Elena pulled out the rest of the things in the box . . . a white baby blanket, a small stuffed bear, a rattle, a teething ring, and a pacifier. "Okay . . . now explain." Stefan was still confused. "Because I'm having a _really_ hard time not being furious with you. I told you this in confidence."

"I know," Bonnie's voice was small. "And I was going to keep your secret, but . . . I got this idea." Elena didn't say anything. "A really good idea and I came up with a plan and I told Jeremy and we planned it all out . . . and here we are." She smiled, holding Jermy's hand tighter. "You got your wish."

"I-what?" Elena said.

"The whole trip was a ruse," Jeremy said. "The chocolates too."

"What is he talking about?" Elena said. Stefan still hadn't said a word.

"I did a spell, Elena," Bonnie said. "Okay, maybe a couple of spells." Bonnie could tell that it was starting to sink in now—Elena's hands were on her stomach and she sucked in a breath.

"Spells? What spells?" Stefan finally spoke. He hadn't noticed Elena's reaction yet.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Elena shook her head. With one hand still on her stomach, the other picked up Stefan's hand and placed it over hers—over her stomach.

"What—" Stefan started.

"Listen . . ." Elena whispered.

Stefan focused his ear and listened . . . and then . . . he heard it. A grin broke out on his face. He kissed her.

"Happy anniversary," Bonnie smiled.

The look on their faces spoke volumes to their gratitude. Both Stefan and Elena were silent, staring at each other and her stomach.

Then Elena looked to Bonnie. ". . . how?"

"The chocolates," Bonnie shrugged, "I put a spell on them. Well, okay, I put a spell on the two of you too . . . but I had to." Elena still looked confused. "The chocolates increased fertility for a couple of days . . . and then I just had to put a spell on Stefan." Stefan looked up. "I-I made your body human for those days. You didn't know it and it didn't affect any of your vampire abilities."

"Yeah, it's all really complicated . . ." Jeremy said. "I had a hard time wrapping my head around it too."

"Bottom line is . . . you're having a baby!" Bonnie said.

Stefan and Elena were still in shock. Bonnie turned to Jeremy. He nodded. "We'll give you two a minute." He and Bonnie left the room.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

When Bonnie and Jeremy were gone, Stefan and Elena were in the same silence. Stefan kissed her again. She giggled against his lips. "We're having a baby . . ."

"I love you," Elena kissed him again.

"I love you too," Stefan leaned down, lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach. "Both of you."

With his vampire hearing he heard Bonnie's "Aw . . . that's so sweet . . ."

He smiled against his wife's stomach. "What do you say we thank the godparents and go home?"  
"Sounds like a plan, Daddy," Elena smiled.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 5: Time Goes By

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Five: Time Goes By

Announcing to their friends and family wasn't as hard as they thought it would be. In fact, they couldn't be any happier for the soon-to-be-parents.

Elena glowed everywhere she went and Stefan couldn't be more proud of his family. He never thought he'd get the chance to be a father . . . but now he did and with the woman he would love for all eternity. And, he showed it. He doted on his wife 24/7. And despite her protests that she wasn't 'sick, just pregnant' he knew Elena enjoyed it more than he did.

Things went on as usual for the two. Her going to class and work and him writing his novel and going to work. They met with their friends several times a week, spent time together, and planned for their new future together.

Before they knew it, a couple of months had passed and she had a belly to prove of the life inside of her. Everything was perfect. The baby was healthy, Elena was healthy, and she felt fine.

Until the day she found herself drinking the blood bags from the cooler in the basement. Upon further investigation Bonnie found that even though Stefan was technically human at the time of conception . . . the baby was still part vampire. Luckily the blood-drinking was only during the pregnancy.

Again things went back to normal for a little while. They started setting up the guest bedroom next to theirs as the baby's room. Elena didn't want to know whether they were having a boy or a girl and Stefan supported her so they decided on nuetral colors. Caroline and Tyler surprised them with a hand-made wooden crib that Tyler made himself (he'd taken up woodworking as a hobby to channel his anger). And Caroline helped Elena decorate the room—it turned out that a short attention span was a normal pregnancy thing, at least for Elena. Jenna—who'd picked up knitting during her pregnancy with Zoe—made her grand-neice or nephew a blanket and hat as well as several outfits. Ric was just glad he got a break from receiving the many handmade socks and sweaters from his well-meaning wife.

Next came the day when Elena was drinking some mint vervain tea . . . and nearly choked on it as it burned her throat. That and her prized vervain necklace from Stefan burned her skin. And once the necklace was off—temporarily, of course, until after the birth—Stefan found he could not compel her as if she was a vampire. Okay, he kinda liked that part 'cause it meant no other vampire could compel her either.

Also, Bonnie had to make Elena ring because while the sun wouldn't burn her it gave her a horrible rash and hurt her eyes. Again, Bonnie confirmed that all this was temporary. Safe to say, Elena was relieved. She felt empty without her necklace.

However despite the extra quirks it was a fairly normal pregnancy. She peed at least a dozen times a day. One minute she was eating some strange concoction—more than not involving blood—and the next the smell of everything—also more than not involving blood—sent her puking in the nearest recepticle. Every part of her body was sensitive to the touch—sometimes in pain and sometimes...not. Her moods changed with the second hands on the clock. Also, she was _very_ _very _clumsy.

After an accidental fall during her fifth month in the campus parking lot—she tripped on a curb—she was sent to the hospital. Nothing major, just bed rest for the remainder of the four months. That's when the real moodiness began. She was bored, she couldn't sleep, she wanted food . . . and anything else she wanted and asked for during a five minute period . . . and then repeated every day all day.

At first Stefan was taking care of her by himself . . . but just a week and a half and he was in way over his head. So . . . Jenna, Ric, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy took turns with Stefan staying with both of them.

As she neared the middle of her eighth month, she started wondering what it—being labor—was going to be like. Caroline couldn't help because she'd adopted her son and Jenna . . . Jenna had had to have an emergency c-section. Her old wounds from when Katherine compelled her to stab herself didn't allow for a natural delivery. And so . . . Elena decided to ask elsewhere . . .

"Stefan, please . . . take me to the tomb," Elena begged from their bed as her husband paced the floor.

"No way, not going to happen," Stefan said _again_, shaking his head. "You're supposed to be in bed . . . not chatting up old ancestors about childbirth."

"Please! I need some answers," Elena said. "I-I'm scared . . . and I just need _someone_ to talk to. Jenna and Caroline are no help."

"I will not agree to this," Stefan said. "Too many things can go wrong. I won't risk anything happening to you or the baby."  
"Like what? She's stuck behind a seal. She hasn't had blood for years and she can barely move. Besides, baby won't let her compel me. You know that," Elena reasoned.

"I just . . . I don't have a good feeling about this," Stefan sat down beside her, taking hold of her hand.

"Come on, I've been stuck in this bed for months." Elena said. "A few hours isn't going to hurt anything."

Months of dealing with hormonal time-bomb Elena have worn down Stefan's resolve or he would have never considered what he was about to say. He still didn't have a good feeling about this . . . but he also didn't like to turn his wife down. Sometimes lately he wondered if she didn't have the ability to compel other vampires too—namely him. He sighed, standing up and pacing again. "Fine. But I'm staying right there. I won't let you out of my sight."

She gave him one of her patented 'don't mess with me' looks. "Stefan, I can't talk girl talk with a guy around. Even if you are my husband it's still creepy. It'll be weird enough because she and I look identical . . .well, except for my belly." She rested her hands on her baby bump.

He could see she wasn't going to let up on that one, but . . . "Fine, Caroline. Caroline's a girl."

"No, Stefan," Elena shook her head. "Just me and Katherine."

Stefan sighed. "Fine."

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Stefan." She reached out her arms. He sighed again, going over to and leaning into her arms. She hugged him tight, holding on to him. Then she kissed him . . . She came up for air, gasping for breathe. "Um . . . maybe Katherine can wait . . ."

Stefan nodded, kissing her again and gently leaning over her . . . she giggled.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 6: Ancestor Chats

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Six: Ancestor Chats

Stefan sped down into the tomb, speedily made a makeshift bed on the ground, and raced back up to the car. He opened the passenger door.

"I can get out by myself, Stefan," Elena waddled out of the car. She almost lost her balance but Stefan caught her.

He picked her up, grabbing her bag from the car. He kissed her. "But wouldn't you rather I carry you and kiss you?"

"Mmm..." Elena smiled. "Maybe that is better." Stefan closed the car door and sped them down the stairs. He gently set her on the soft bed he'd made for her on the ground. She shifted to get comfortable, her hand on her back.

"You okay?" Stefan asked. He spread a blanket over her.

"I'm fine, Stefan," Elena assured him. He set the bag down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her again. Then . . . his sensitive ears caught a gagging sound. He sighed, standing up.

He walked over to the tomb door, heft the big stone rock away from the door. He could feel Elena visibly tense. There was a rustle in the dirt, a scraping on the stone.

"Well, well . . ." Katherine's voice was deep, raspy, and rough. If he didn't know how desication worked he wouldn't think it was her. The 500 year old vampire crawled to the edge of the door sitting and leaning against the stone. "What can I do for the two of you." She looked at Elena, smirking, perking her ear. "I'm sorry, three of you."

"You're not surprised," Elena spoke.

"Not really," Katherine croaked, shrugging.

Elena looked to Stefan, "Thank you, honey." Katherine gagged. "I'll call you when I'm ready to come home."

Stefan sighed, shaking his head. He kissed Elena—Katherine gagged again. As he left the tomb, his eyes were on Katherine with a look as if to say 'don't even try it, bitch.'

Once he was gone Katherine rollled her eyes again. "What is it that you want, Elena?"

"Let's just skip the banter, okay?" Elena said, reaching into her bag with a hand on her stomach. "I'm not afraid of you. You're stuck in there. Have been for, hmm...isn't it going on four years now?"

If looks could kill, Katherine's glare would be deadly. She spoke through gritted teeth. "No bribe?"

Elena pulled out a water bottle full of blood. Hunger shone in Katherine's eyes like a starving lion and her entire body shook . "Hungry?"

Katherine was seething. Elena started putting the bottle back in her bag. Katherine growled. "Fine."

Elena rolled her eyes, throwing the bottle across the room over the seal. It landed on Katherine's lap. Greedily, the vampire fumbled with the bottle and sucked the blood down in one swallow.

Elena visibly gulped, holding back the contents of her stomach. She took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes the nauseousness went away.

All the while Katherine watched her with fascination, an amused look on her face.

"What?" Elena breathed.

"Oh, nothing," Katherine shrugged. "It really is like a mirror image."

Elena pulled out another bottle, this one filled with water. She took a drink, taking a deep breathe. "What are you-oh."

"Yeah," Katherine nodded, "It's been five hundred years . . . but I still remember those nine months like it was yesterday." Elena nodded, adjusting the blanket with her hand on her stomach. Katherine cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy. "That's why you're here." Katherine smirked. "You want to swap mommy stories like we're best friends."

Elena didn't answer. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text from Stefan. It said: _you two okay, babe?_. Elena smiled, her hand on her stomach. She replied with a _yes, we luv u :)_

"Tell Stefan I said hi," Katherine smirked.

Elena's smile vanished. She'd momentarily forgotten where she was and who she was with. She put her phone away and dug in her bag again. She pulled out another bottle of blood. "You want this?"  
Katherine rolled her eyes, her instinct for blood showing around her eyes and her fangs protruding from her gums. She hissed.

"You want this . . . then we're going to play a little game." Elena said. "I have a dozen more of these bottles in here . . . all filled with blood. You answer a question—honestly—and you get a bottle. Understood?"  
Katherine sighed, her eyes and mouth returning to normal. Her voice dripped venom. "Yes."  
"Good," Elena nodded, throwing the bottle. Katherine caught it this time and drank it . . . again in one sitting. "What was your pregnancy like?"

"Hell," Katherine growled. "Next question."

"Yeah, I'm gonna need a little more than that," Elena said.

Katherine snorted, "You know, you're more like me than you realize." Elena rolled her eyes. "I meant it when I said you had the Petrova fire." Elena looked at her expectantly. "Yeah, yeah. First of all, you have no idea how lucky you are living in the time that you do. Bulgaria in 1490? Not exactly the most comfortable time to have a kid."

Elena had already figured that. The 2000s were much more advanced. "What else?"

Katherine sighed, "The first couple of months it was like nothing had changed. Except, well, the way people looked at me. Not that I personally cared . . . My father though was a stickler for keeping the Petrova name clean."

"Guess he must've hated you," Elena mused.

Katherine gave her a look, "You think? Then when I started showing—"

"Yeah, skip that part," Elena said. "I've already done it all. Tell me about the last two months."

"Ooh...someone's touchy. Must be the hormones," Katherine mused. "Don't you just love 'em?"  
Elena reached in her bag again and pulled out a mini crossbow already fitted with a wooden bow. Taking aim, she shot it and the wooden bow pierced Katherine's shoulder blade. She'd gone so fast Katherine hadn't even had time to react.

"Bitch!" Katherine growled through clenched teeth, pulling the bow out of her shoulder. She groaned in pain. A few seconds later the wound healed, but Katherine was still pissed.

"Takes one to know one," Elena shrugged. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Now, unless you want more holes in your body, tell me about the birth . . ."

Katherine did, albeit somewhat cooperatively. She told Elena about the unbearable pain, the absolute terror, but also the anxiousness and joy when you hear that first cry.

"But, I never got to hold my daughter so that part you're on your own for," Katherine's reply was bitter.

Something in her doppelganger's tone caught Elena's attention. Was it possible that the evil, manipulative, bitchy Katerina Petrova found her humanity again? Not that Elena would _ever_ even consider letting the bitch out. But . . . maybe the old vampire was learning her lesson.

"If you're done interrogating me, I'd like to go back to my eternity of desication. That is, if you don't mind."

"What?" Elena shook her head. "Oh. Yeah." She pulled out her phone, dialing Stefan's phone.

"Elena? Is everything okay?" Stefan immediately blurted.

"Yeah, we're fine," Elena's hand rested on her stomach. "Just letting you know I'm ready to come home." Elena said. She noticed that Katherine had disappeared back within the tomb.

"How did it go?" Stefan asked. Elena could hear the concern in his voice.

"Fine," Elena sighed. "We'll talk more at home." She yawned. "I love you, Stefan."

"Love you too, hon. I'm already in the car and on my way," Stefan said. She could hear the traffic in the background. She loved how speedy he was.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 7: Doppelganger Complications

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Seven: Doppelganger Complications

Talking to Katherine hadn't really appeased any of Elena's fears. She was still terrified. All of her friends tried to help but nothing calmed her down.

There were many nights filled with nightmares of stillbirths, death during childbirth, or numerous past enemies—including Klaus, Katherine, Logan, and others—attacking, killing, or kidnapping her or her child. She would wake up screaming, soaked with sweat, reaching out for and calling to Stefan. And every time Stefan would hold her close and let her cry on his chest until she fell back into a restless sleep.

Then the night when Elena cried for nearly six hours until her voice was hoarse Stefan had had enough. She was over a week past her due date and showed no signs of delivering any time soon. When she finallydid fall asleep, Stefan gently moved her from his chest onto the bed and quietly sped downstairs.

He called Bonnie and within ten minutes she came through the door, her face worried. "This needs to stop," He paced, running his hands through his hair. "We need to do something."

"I couldn't agree more," Bonnie pulled Emily's grimoire out of her bag and held it open. She flipped through the pages. "When I started this I had no intention of it hurting her this much. Or you."

"I know, but we have to do something," Stefan said. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." He quieted his voice. "Last night she screamed for four hours straight and then woke up and cried for another six hours. Nothing I did or said would soothe her and she only stopped crying because she lost her voice . . ." Stefan was near the breaking point and very near tears himself. This was worse than anything they'd gone through.

Bonnie's eyes brimmed with tears, "I am _so_ sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to give Elena what she wanted . . ."

"Is there anything we can do?" Stefan croaked. "What if we . . . what if . . ."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? D-Do you mean end—"

"Stefan!"

Bonnie and Stefan locked eyes for a moment before they both raced up the stairs though Stefan was of course faster. By the time Bonnie reached their room, Stefan was holding a sobbing Elena.

Stefan's eyes were wide, "Something's wrong . . ."

Bonnie opened the book that was still in her hands flipping the pages once more. She began chanting under her breath. "I was afraid of this . . ."

"What do you mean!" Stefan shouted.

"It hurts . . ." Elena sobbed, clutching her stomach.

"Go get Katherine, NOW!" Bonnie shouted. Stefan started to protest but Bonnie shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. She's unable to move. The barrier is gone. JUST GO GET HER AND BRING HER HERE!"

Stefan kissed Elena and disappeared ina blur of speed.

"Bonnie . . ." Elena's tear-soaked eyes found her best friends. Her arm clutched in pain at the life inside of her.

"It's going to be okay, Elena. I promise. I'm going to fix this," Bonnie's voice was determined. She flipped open to a page and started chanting.

"Oh god . . ." Elena doubled over, crying against the sheets of the bed. Bonnie held her hand.

Stefan sped into the room with a very pissed and confused—but paralyzed—Katherine in his arms.

"Stefan . . ." Elena cried out.

"Put her on the bed, next to Elena," Bonnie instructed. Stefan nodded, doing just that. He lay the livid vampire on the bed next to his wife, going to the other side to hold Elena in his arms.

Bonnie opened her bag, pulling out a small dagger. She picked up Katherine's arm and sliced her wrist. She grabbed up the grimoire and opened to a page and chanted under her breath.

Katherine was trying to fight through the paralysis but wasn't getting anywhere. The most she could move was her eyes. Elena's screams had gotten louder and Stefan still held her tight.

"Elena, I'm going to ask you to do something now," Bonnie held Katherine's wrist. "You're not going to like it but I need you to do it anyway." Stefan and Bonnie locked eyes. He knew what she was asking and he didn't like it either.

"No . . ." Elena sobbed, "Please, no . . ."

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's the only way," Bonnie said. She put Katherine's wrist against Elena's mouth. "Keep drinking until the pain goes away." Tears ran down Elena's face as she drank her ancestor's blood. A couple of times she nearly threw up but she kept drinking anyway. Bonnie chanted another spell as she held Elena's hand. Stefan rubbed her shoulders.

He could feel the tension leave her body and both Elena and the baby's heartbeat slowed down. Bonnie stopped chanting and imediately Elena let go of Katherine's arm. The crying continued but slowly she calmed down until she fell asleep.

Stefan lay her down, kissing her on the forehead. He turned to Bonnie who was wiping her bloody nose. "Are you okay?" He said.

"Yeah . . .just a big spell," Bonnie shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"And Elena?" Stefan said.

"Still pregnant . . . but they'll both be fine," Bonnie said. "Why don't you take Katherine back to the tomb and then we'll talk." He hesitated, his gaze on Elena. "Don't worry, she's out of the woods."

Stefan sighed, nodding. He picked up Katherine and disappeared out the door. Once at the tomb he dropped Katherine across the tomb door. As soon as she was back on the outside, the door glowed. The seal was back up. Katherine, now somewhat unparalyzed, kicked as furiously as her semi-desicated body would allow. She tried to cross the seal but couldn't.

Satisfied that she was again locked up, Stefan hurried home to Elena. Back up in their room, he saw that his wife was still asleep. Bonnie was putting the grimoire and dagger back in her bag.

He sat down on the couch across from the bed and sighed. Bonnie sat down on the chair next to the desk. She, too, sighed.

"What was that?" Stefan said quietly as not to awaken Elena.

Bonnie let out a breath, "That was a close call. We almost lost both Elena and the baby. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Bonnie—"

"The spells I did to make it possible for you to have a baby in the first place, well . . . I didn't take into account the Petrova curse." Bonnie said.

"Klaus is dead," Stefan said. "Right?"

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. "But the curse of the sun and the moon still holds . . . and the Petrova line is still tied to it."

"Okay, so . . ." Stefan said.

"Your child is a girl, Stefan," Bonnie said.

Stefan took that in. His and Elena's daughter was a Petrova . . . she continued the line and someday there would be another Petrova that looked exactly like Elena and Katherine . . .

"I'm not entirely sure why this happened tonight or if it'll happen again . . . but I'd seen a spell in Emily's grimoire about ancestral blood having healing properties," Bonnie said. "Thought it might work. We're just going to have to watch her closely until the birth."

Neither said it but both were thinking the same thing: would Elena survive the birth?

Stefan looked over to Elena, still asleep . . . "She hasn't slept this peacefully for months . . ."

"Hopefully the nightmares don't come back," Bonnie said. Stefan nodded. There was a ringing and Bonnie pulled out her phone.

"Everything okay?" Stefan said.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I should probably get back home before Jeremy calls out a search party. You'll call me if anything else happens?"

"Yes," Stefan nodded.

Bonnie stood up and gathered her bag and jacket. As she was about to leave the room, Stefan said, "Bonnie?" She turned around. "Thank you."

"Yep," Bonnie said, leaving the room.

Once Bonnie was gone, Stefan went over by the bed and crawled in next to his wife and pulled her into his arms. He listened to both her and the baby's heartbeats and watched her chest rise and fall and within moments fell into a peaceful sleep himself . . .

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 8: This Is Love

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Eight: This Is Love

When Stefan awoke, he found that Elena was gone. He immediately began to panic. Where did she go?

He sped up, searching the house for her. "Elena? Elena, where are you?"

He went back to their bedroom, searching for any signs of where she went. There was nothing.

"Elena!" He shouted.

He sped down to the basement where the vervain was kept. As he sped through the hall, something caught his eye. He stopped. There she was. She was sitting on the ground on top of a padded cushion with a blanket around her shoulders. She had headphones in her ears and her Ipod resting on her belly. Her eyes were closed and her hands rest on either side of her belly. And he could hear what she was listening to: "This Is Love" by The Script. It was pretty loud.

He smiled. That's why she didn't hear him calling her. He sat down next to her, setting his hands on top of hers. He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled, her eyes still closed. He took an earbud out of her ear and whispered in her ear. "Good morning."

She kissed him, smiling, "Good morning." She turned her music off and leaned into his shoulder, her hands on her stomach and his over hers.

"You just about gave me a heart attack," He said.

She giggled, "Sorry. Baby was restless and this is the only spot in the house that sooths. I probably should have told you where I was going but you were sleeping so soundly."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I didn't have any nightmares . . . but I'm still pregnant."

"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan said.

"You mean drinking my vampire ancestor's blood . . ." She made a face. "Unfortunately yes. I remember all of it. The pain was awful. So much worse than when I was linked with Katherine at the Masquerade Ball."

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't happen again," Stefan said.

"Me too," Elena sighed. There was a bump beneath their hands. "Baby agrees." They both laughed.

"What do you say, kid? Think you'll come out and meet us today?" Stefan said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Elena said. "I love this baby . . . but I don't love being pregnant for so long. But . . ." She trailed off.

"What?" Stefan said.

"I don't know how to explain it but I just have this feeling . . ." Elena said. "Like . . .I kinda feel like today is the day."

"Really," Stefan went into alert. "Are you having contractions or anything?"  
Elena shook her head, "No . . . it's just a feeling."

"Maybe we should go in," Stefan said.

"Nah," Elena said. "I kinda just wanna go back to bed." She yawned.

He nodded, "Why don't you take a nap and if you still have the same feeling when you wake up we'll go in and get things checked out."

"Okay," Elena yawned. "Carry me to bed, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Always, Mrs. Salvatore." He stood up, picking her up and they went upstairs. Before he'd even gotten to the main floor, she was asleep in his arms.

Once upstairs, he lay her in the bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the lips and quietly set about getting everything ready to go to the hospital when she woke up. Then, he went into the nursery and double checked that everything was ready for the next few days to bring their little girl home.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

She heard his voice before she was even awake. ". . . time. She has a feeling and I think she's trying to tell us it's time." Stefan said. Who was he talking to?

"Yeah, I think you should definitely be there," Stefan was saying. "If anything goes wrong—" He stopped. "But if it does . . . I know she'll want you there."

Elena opened her eyes expecting to see Stefan. But . . . there was no one in the room besides her. Where was he? Why was she hearing him?

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen . . ." Stefan said.

Where was he?

She sat up, her hands on her stomach. What was she hearing?

"When she wakes up," Stefan said. "She was up before but fell asleep again."

Okay, this was really starting to freak her out. Why could she hear Stefan but not see him?

"Nope, no nightmares. And the pain is still gone," Stefan said.

"Stefan?" She called out.

"Hold on, she's awake. We'll probably be out the door in half an hour." Stefan said. "Can you call everyone and let them know what's going on?"

"Stefan?" Elena called again.

"Thanks, Bonnie," Stefan was saying. Two seconds later he was by her side. "What's wrong?"

"I-I heard you," she said. "I heard you as if you were right next to me."

"Wow," Stefan said. "Must be coming from the baby."

"Yeah," Elena said. "It was weird."

"I think you should eat something," Stefan said. "I can make you anything you want."

"What time is it?" She said.

"Just about noon," He said. "I figured we could leave pretty soon. Once you eat something we'll get you dressed and head out."

She kissed him. "Okay." She smiled. "We're really going to be parents today, aren't we?"

He kissed her, "Yes we are. And I cannot wait."

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 9: In The Hospital

Fairy Godmother

Chapter Nine: In The Hospital

By the time Bonnie and Jeremy got to the hospital, Elena was already admitted. They found Stefan pacing in the lobby.

"Hey," He said when he saw them.

"How is she doing?" Jeremy said.

"They've got her in a room," He said. "The doctors agree that the time is coming but they said if she doesn't go into labor soon they're going to induce."

"We called everyone and they said they'd wait until tomorrow to come. Give her some time." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, she's . . . she's sleeping again," Stefan sighed. "The doctors say she's building up strength . . . but I dunno."

"We'll just have to watch her," Jeremy said. Bonnie had told him about what had happened.

"And," Bonnie said. "We brought some of Katherine's blood in case it happens again."

"Thanks," Stefan sid. "Let's go to her room. I want to be there when she wakes up,"

Bonnie and Jeremy nodded. They all snaked around the hospital until they got to Elena's room. Once there they found the pregnant brunette still asleep.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Over the next few hours they watched over Elena to make sure everything was okay. She woke up not long after Bonnie and Jeremy got there.

They told her that everything was perfectly fine and they were sure she wouldn't have to go through that again . . . but they had to tell her that or she'd worry too much about it.

Instead they talked. With Stefan in the bed next to Elena and Bonnie and Jeremy sharing the armchair . . . they talked. About the past―days in high school spent as normal teenagers filled with friends and laughter. They talked about graduation―the first big celebration after they defeated Klaus―and how they had all survived. They talked about all the weddings―first Jenna and Alaric, then Tyler and Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy third, and finally Stefan and Elena's almost two years before. They talked about Zoe and Dillion and the newest Salvatore and when were Bonnie and Jeremy going to join their friends in parenthood? The couple just smiled while Stefan and Elena questioned them, all of them laughing.

On and off Elena had minor contractions and the doctors and nurses came to check on her. She was progressing very slowly which had them worried . . . but they assured Stefan and Elena that it was normal.

And then . . . the time finally came. It was nearly nine hours after she was admitted and the doctors decided that it wasn't safe anymore to let the baby come on its own. They said that a c-section would be their best bet. So . . . they whisked her off and Stefan followed―leaving Bonnie and Jeremy in the room.

"What should we do?" Jeremy said. "Should we follow them?"

Bonnie stood up, nodding. They raced down the hall. "I have to be there in case something happens."

When they reached the 'Hospital Staff Only' door they made sure no one was looking and snuck in anyways.

They finally found the OR that Elena was in. A couple feet away they found a rack with scrubs on it. They locked eyes and he nodded. She handed him her purse and phone, grabbed scrub top, pants, and shoe coverings and disappeared in the nearest bathroom. A minute later she came out dressed in the scrubs. From the rack she also grabbed a bonnet and mask.

With one last look to Jeremy, she snuck into Elena's OR. She found Stefan also dressed in scrubs next to Elena among all the doctors and nurses. Sbe stood not to far away from Stefan and caught his eye. He realized who she was and nodded. She could see the worry in his eyes.

If she had to she could slip the vial of blood she'd put in her pocket and to Stefan who could discreetly put it in Elena's mouth.

She couldn't see what the doctors were doing behind the big screen but she could tell by Stefan's concentrated 'I can't show my vamp face' look that there was blood involved. She wasn't even really paying attention to anything but Elena and Stefan.

Everything seemed to be going okay. Bonnie didn't speak doctor but it all seemed pretty standard.

"We're in," One of the doctors said. Stefan was peering over the shade as his hand rested on Elena's shoulder.

Bonnie could feel her whole body tense. This was the moment they'd all spent the last months worrying about. Ever since the first time Elena drank the blood.

Stefan must have been thinking the same thing. "Are they okay?" The worried vampire said.

"Are you ready to meet your baby, Mr. Salvatore?" A nurse said. Stefan kissed Elena's forehead and went around by the doctor. A cry filled the air. The doctor let Stefan cut the cord and they whisked the baby girl off. Then Bonnie felt something. Something was off...

"We're losing her!" The room filled with a horrible continuous beeping sound.

"Elena!" Stefan went back by her side. "Please, do something!" Stefan shouted more to Bonnie than anyone else. Bonnie snapped out of it and rushed forward, digging the blood out of her pocket.

Going up beside her best friend, she unscrewed the cap off the vial. Stefan gently opened Elena's mouth and Bonnie poured the blood in.

Bonnie lifted Elena's head and the blood flowed down her mouth. The doctors tried to pull Bonnie away but Stefan kept them away from her, compelling them to ignore what they saw and to close Elena up―which they did.

The blood was starting to work. The monitors steadied . . . it was working. And then . . .

flatline . . .

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 10: Unexplainable

Fairy Godmother

Chapter 10: Unexplainable

The blood was starting to work. The monitors steadied . . . it was working. And then . . .

. . . flatline.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted, lunging to her side. "Elena, no . . ."

"Elena . . ." Bonnie whispered.

"Please, no . . ." Stefan croaked. He twisted his head. His eyes and teeth transformed. "DO SOMETHING!" He shouted to the doctors. As they were compelled to, the doctors and nurses immediately began to start reviving her.

"Please . . ." Stefan buried his face in Elena's neck, sobbing.

"She'll wake up a vampire . . ." Bonnie's eyes were wide.

"No," Stefan sobbed, mumbling. "Not her . . ."

The doctors kept working on her, doing chest compressions and shocking her . . . but the monitors didn't change.

Elena was gone. Dead. A vampire.

"Stefan . . . she's gone. We need to get her out of here before she wakes up," Bonnie said.

Stefan stared at her paling skin, into her closed eyes. She was gone . . . He turned to the doctors and nurses, compelling them all again "Go! Leave. Get out and don't come back . . ."

They all immediately left, leaving everything where it was. When they were gone, Bonnie started unplugging Elena from the machines. "Stefan, help me get her out of here. She can't be here when she wakes up."

Bonnie was about to pull down the gown over her stomach . . . when the c-section incision began to heal. Then . . . it was gone. Bonnie looked up. Stefan had seen it too. He stood next to Bonnie, examining where the wound was.

"We have to hurry," Stefan spoke quietly. "I'll get her out, you go find her things." Bonnie nodded.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

They both jumped, turning. Elena was awake. "Elena?" Stefan rushed to her side. She tried to get up.

"What happened?" She asked. Stefan and Bonnie helped her up.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm fine . . ." Elena looked around. "Confused . . ." Her eyes widened. "The baby . . ."

"Is fine," Bonnie put her hand on top of Elena's. "Your daughter is just fine."

"Daughter . . ." Elena smiled.

"Stefan," Bonnie said, "Is she-?"

"What?" Elena looked back and forth between them. "Am I what?"

Stefan held his wife's head, looking in her eyes. He squinted a bit.

"Well?" Bonnie said.

Stefan checked one last time. He sighed, letting out a breath. He shook his head. "No."

"Thank god . . ." Bonnied breathed.

"Wait, you thought I was a vampire?" Elena said. They told her what happened during the birth. "Oh . . . but shouldn't I be one?"

Stefan shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Me neither," Bonnie said. "You have Katherine's blood in your system and . . . and you were dead, Elena. The screen was literally flatline."

"I don't know . . . but right now I'm not going to question it. My wife is alive, that's all I care about." Stefan said. Elena leaned into his shoulder and he kissed the back of her head.

"We need to get her out of here before someone starts asking questions," Bonnie said. Stefan nodded.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan compelled the doctors to remember that Elena's c-section went perfectly fine. It was textbook and she's healing nicely. And she'll be going home in the morning.

As soon as Elena got back to her room, she wanted to see the baby. She was still a little groggy from the blood so Stefan made her sit in a wheelchair. He wheeled her up to the nursery while Bonnie and Jeremy went to call the others with the news.

Stefan asked the nurse if he and Elena could be with the baby in a private room. She, of course, said yes. And he didn't even have to compel her.

He left Elena in the room while he went to go get the baby. As he wheeled the plastic bassinet into the room, he heard Elena's heart skip a beat. He smiled, looking up. She, too, was smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

"Here she is," He stopped the bassinet next to his wife, bending down to pick up the little bundle. The little girl was wide awake, silently taking in her new surroundings. "You wanna hold her, Mamma?"

Elena nodded, giggling, and holding her arms out. He placed their baby in her arms. She stared into the newborn's eyes, her own eyes tearing up. She looked up at Stefan. "She's—" She didn't even know what words could even come close.

"I know," Stefan smiled, kissing them both—Elena on the lips and the baby on the forehead.

Elena was quiet for some time, just staring at her daughter, holding on to her pudgy little fingers. Stefan pulled up on a chair next to her, also playing with the baby's fingers.

After awhile, Elena spoke and it was so soft that even with his extended hearing Stefan could barely hear it. "Stefan . . . I almost died . . ."

He blinked, trying to push images of her dead on the table in front of him out of his mind. He couldn't look in her eyes because all he could think about was seeing her cold dead face . . .

She could have woken up in transition . . . and there was no way of knowing what could have happened. Especially with Bonnie right there and in a hospital reaking of blood . . .

"Stefan?"

. . . what would she be like as a vampire? Would she be able to handle it? Could she handle the animal blood?

"Stefan?"

Would she even be able to be around the baby? What if something happened? She would never forgive herself . . .

"Stefan!"

"Stefan, look at me," She lifted his head until his eyes were level with his. He expected to see images of her dead . . . but instead he saw the love and worry he always saw in his wife's eyes. "It's okay. I'm okay. We're _okay_."

He nodded, still looking in her eyes, keeping 'dead-Elena' thoughts out of his head.

"Everything's fine," Elena's voice was smooth. She was practically cooing. He kept looking into her eyes until a tiny giggle broke his focus. He looked down, smiling. It had been the baby. Elena giggled too, the baby's laugh nearly identical to hers.

"Baby agrees," Elena laughed. "Here, why don't you hold her for a little bit." She handed the newborn over to him. The baby giggled, staring into his eyes. If he was human he would have held his breathe.

"My mother . . ." He breathed. Elena raised her eyebrows. "She has my mother's eyes."

"She does?" Elena said.

"Yeah," Stefan picked up the baby's tiny hand.

"I was thinking about names . . ." Elena started. Stefan nodded. "I think we should name her Gabrielle."

That was his mother's name. "Are you sure?"

Elena nodded. "Positive. It's cute." Stefan chuckled. "And . . . I also have an idea for a middle name." She stroked the baby's down soft and very thin hair. "Olivia. It's Bonnie's middle name too and she is the one who helped us have her in the first place."

"Very true," Stefan nodded.

"So . . . what do you think? Do you like it?" Elena said.

"I love it," Stefan entwined the fingers of his free hand with Elena's. "Gabrielle Olivia Salvatore."

"It is cute," Elena picked her little girl up and cradled her close to her. "Just like my baby girl."

Stefan kissed Elena on the lips, lingering for a moment. "I love you so much."

She kissed him back. "I love you too . . ."

"I talked to the nurse and she said you both get to go home in the morning."

"Home sounds good," Elena sighed. "Just the three of us." She smiled, kissing Stefan again.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Later the next morning, Stefan beheld the sight before him with awe. His still-slightly-sore wife lay asleep on the couch with their one day old infant cuddled between her chest and the couch.

She hadn't slept much the night before on the 'uncomfortable hospital bed' and had conked out the minute they got home. Gabrielle cuddled up with her.

He still couldn't believe it was real. He'd never thought he'd deserve Elena much less be married to her and now they shared a child toghether . . .

Gabrielle began to stir and he quietly and gently picked her up—careful not to wake her mother. She began to cry. He settled Gabrielle in his arm and gently rocked her, humming an old lullaby.

He walked across the room and sat down on the recliner, shifting Gabrielle while still slightly rocking her. He put his feet up on the coffee table and before long both he and his little girl were fast asleep as well . . .

To Be Continued

Author's note: Okay, so this was the last chapter before the epilogue. Just a few loose ends to tie up. But . . . I am thinking of writing a sequel. I pretty much have idea of what it'll be about but if anyone has any suggestions . . . let me know :)


	12. Epilogue

Fairy Godmother

Epilogue

"Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy are going to be here any minute!" Elena called from the kitchen where she was making dinner.

A wail erupted from the bassinet next to the island.

"Mommy's coming, she didn't forget about you," Elena chuckled, setting the oven mitt down and going over by her baby girl. "Did you have a nice nap, Gabby baby?" She picked up the infant and held her in the crook of her arm. She grabbed the bottle she made off the counter. "Or . . . are you just excited to meet your godparents today?"

Gabrielle latched onto the bottle and drank hungrily.

"No comment, huh?" Elena chuckled, going over to the stove and using her free hand to turn off the stove. She went over to the fridge and oepend the door, grabbing a bottle of water. As she closed the door, she jumped, the bottle slipping from her hands.

"Sorry," Stefan caught the bottle and set it on the counter. "I didn't mean to scare you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"It's okay," Elena shrugged. "You'd think after all this time I'd be used to it by now."

Stefan chuckled, "You need any help making dinner?"

"Nope," Elena shook her head. "I finished while you were in the shower." She gently took the bottle out of Gabby's mouth and set it on the counter. She shifted the baby to her should over the washcloth that seemed to live on her shoulder now. She gently patted Gabby's back to burp her.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked. "You wouldn't be over-exerting yourself would you?"

"Stefan, I'm fine," Elena assured him. "I appreciate your concern . . . but you do remember that Katherine's blood healed me right?"

"Not completely," Stefan said. "I seem to remember you couldn't get out of bed yesterday morning because your stomach hurt so bad."

Elena sighed, "I was hoping you forgot about that . . ." Stefan shook his head. "I feel fine now." Stefan gave her a pointed look. "Honest."

"Why don't you go sit down with Gabby until they get here and I'll finish putting everything out." Stefan kissed her.

"Mmm . . . you've been so amazing this last week with Gabby." He kissed her again. Gabby let out a loud burp and they both laughed. Stefan kised Gabby on the back of the head and Elena took her in the living room.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Jeremy and Bonnie were there. They came in and Bonnie and Elena fussed over the baby while Jeremy helped Stefan finish setting out dinner.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room while Elena put Gabrielle to bed. When she returned, she cuddled up next to Stefan on the couch. Jeremy and Bonnie were curled up on the loveseat.

"Dinner was amazing, you guys," Bonnie said. "I'm stuffed."

"She's been cooped up in the kitchen all day long cooking," Stefan said.

"I like cooking," Elena shrugged.

"It's true," Jeremy nodded. "She played on that EasyBake Mom and Dad got her for Christmas when she was like nine for six days straight. She only stoped because we had to go back to school." Bonnie and Stefan laughed. Elena rolled her eyes. "Jenna and I ate so much sweets we both puked."

"It wasn't that bad," Elena said.

"Wait, I remember that!" Bonnie laughed. "She brought me, Caroline, and Matt, like, a dozen cookies each right after Christmas break!"

"She is a good cook, though," Stefan said. Bonnie and Jeremy nodded.

"Thank you," Elena said.

The monitor on the coffee table lit up . . . Gabrielle was crying.

"Ugh," Elena stood up, "Duty calls."

"I'll come with," Bonnie said, following her up the stairs. The two women went up to Gabrielle's nursery. Elena picked up her bawling baby girl. "It's okay, sweetie, Mommy's here. And Auntie Bonnie too." Gabby continued to cry. "Does someone need a diaper change?"

Elena crossed over to the changing table and lay Gabby down. "Bon, can you grab the diaper bag off the chair over there?" She pointed across the room.

"Sure," Bonnie went to get it.

Gabrielle bawled, kicking and swinging her tiny hands and feet. "Patience, little one." Elena cooed.

Bonnie handed Elena the bag and the new mother changed her daughter's diaper. When she was done, she picked Gabby up. Soon after the newborn stopped crying.

"She really is adorable, Elena." Bonnie said.

"She's really cute when she's sleeping." Elena said. "She's so peaceful. She reminds me of Stefan when he sleeps." Gabby started cooing and blowing bubbles. "You wanna hold her?"

"I would love to," Bonnie said.

"Why don't you sit in the rocking chair," Elena said. Bonnie nodded, going to sit in the padded rocking chair in the corner by the door. Elena set Gabby in Bonnie's arms. The newborn fussed for a minute and settled back down, satisfied by her mother's ease around this strange person.

"Hi, Gabrielle," Bonnie whispered. "I'm you Aunt Bonnie."

Elena knelt beside the chair. "She's the one who made it possible for you to be here." Gabby gurgled. Elena tickled under Gabby's chin. "That's Mommy's cute little girl." Gabby's arm and lets kicked and swung in every direction.

"She really responds to your voice," Bonnie observed. She dadn't noticed it earlier downstairs.

"She does," Elena nodded. "Stefan's too but mostly me. Stefan says its all about that 'nine-month-maternal-bond' thing."

"Probably," Bonnie said. "Did you guys decide on a middle name yet? Or is she just going to be a two-name girl her whole life?"

"Actually . . ." Elena said. "We've known since the day after she was born. We just wanted to wait until tonight to tell you."

"Okay . . ." Bonnie said. Gabby latched on to Bonnie's finger.

"Her full name," Elena said. ". . . is Gabrielle Olivia Salvatore."

"Olivia . . ." Bonnie said.

"Yes," Elena nodded. "After the woman who is her godmother and the one who gave her to us in the first place."

"Elena," Bonnie teared up. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"But I know that you know how much it means to me," Elena said. "I told you almost a year ago that I wanted a baby . . . and now I have one. I have everything I could ever want."

"I just wanted my best friend to be as happy as I was," Bonnie shrugged.

"And I am," Elena nodded, "And I could never thank you enough. Naming her after you is just one small way. She's going to grow up knowing why she's here."

Bonnie nodded. When she'd cast the spell she'd never imagined this. She stared down at Gabrielle, who was staring at her.

"You're her godmother, Bonnie," Elena said. "Her fairy godmother . . ."

The End.


End file.
